


Mr. Jones' Vote

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: KD is released from the hospital and allowed to come back to work but ends up taking a trip of her own, leaving the West Wing in anguish.





	Mr. Jones' Vote

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

RATING: PG-13, strong language (not *that* strong)  
ARCHIVE: Ja, sure. Go Ahead. Let me know where.   
SPOILER: KD is released from the hospital and allowed to come back to work   
but ends up taking a trip of her own, leaving the west wing in anguish.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the West Wing characters, I don't own the show. I'm   
only borrowing them. Thank you Aaron Sorkin for inventing them and for   
letting us use them. Fan Fiction writers like myself love you for it, and   
fans like myself just love you anyway.   
NOTES: Thanks to Dallas who has been my beta of sorts and who's shown lots of   
enthusiasm for the KD Universe. Now would you please untie from the chair? I   
do need to eat now.

  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Toby asked apprehensively. KD smiled and   
nodded, moving with his lead towards the car. He kept one hand around her   
waist and the other held on to her arm.  
"I'm okay. Especially since you're here." She replied weakly. He smiled   
and kissed her cheek before helping her into the passenger seat of his 1993   
Dodge Dart. KD smiled at his tenderness. A little over two weeks ago, she'd   
been shot, and now she was finally going home. Toby was about as worried as a   
dozen mother hens rolled into one. He made sure she was comfortable and then   
hurried to the driver's side and climbed in. KD watched him with a gentle   
smile as he started the engine and drove for home. She wasn't as tired and   
weak as he seemed to think she was, but it was so sweet to see Toby so caring   
and gentle. He was normally so gruff and serious, making it hard to know how   
he truly felt from time to time.  
They soon arrived at her apartment on K street. KD moved to get out on   
her own but Toby insisted she remain still so that he could pamper her. She   
smiled again as he slowly opened her door and took her gently into his arms.   
After he closed the door, she stopped him a moment and hugged him tightly. He   
hugged her back, thankful he was still able to do so. She leaned back and   
kissed him gently.   
"I'm okay, Toby." She murmured as she leaned her forehead against his. He   
nodded and kissed her again.  
"I know. I'm just... I've never really dealt with this kind of thing   
before." He replied. She chuckled.   
"Believe it or not, neither have I." She assured him. Toby grinned   
sheepishly and nodded, still pressing his forehead against hers.  
"Will you let me take you inside now so I can tend to your every need?"   
He whispered. She smiled.   
"Well, I thought I could go rollerblading in the park for an hour or so,   
but when you put it like that .. ." She mused. Toby laughed and swept her off   
of her feet. She giggled as he carried her up the stairs and into the   
building.

"David, what are you doing?" KD called. David got up from his desk and   
leaned in through the door to KD's office.  
"I was formulating." He replied.  
"You were daydreaming." KD translated.  
"You got it. What do you need?" David asked in a guiltless and playful   
tone. KD smiled and shook her head.  
"Where's my update on the nuclear testing? I've been gone for weeks. I   
need to know where we stand." She exclaimed as she ran her hands over the   
papers on her desk. David nodded.  
"You want the vote markup?" He affirmed. KD nodded.   
"Smart boy." She retorted. He moved to get the requested file and saw the   
approach of Joshua Lyman.  
"She busy?" Josh asked. David shook his head and handed the paperwork to   
his boss's best friend.  
"Not really. Take that in to her, will ya?" The young assistant asked.   
Josh took the file, nodded and then moved into the office.  
"Hey, Kody." Josh exclaimed as he moved into the room and handed her the   
thin file.   
"Hey Jolly. How's it going?" KD asked as she took the file and filpped it   
open. Josh closed the door behind him and sat down on her blue couch.  
"It's all right. How ya feeling?" He asked.  
"Sick of being asked how I'm feeling." She retorted with a grin. "I've   
been back for nearly three hours and fourteen, now fifteen, people have   
dropped by to ask me how I feel or if I'm doing all right. My, it's   
repetitive. You'd think no one around here had ever been shot before." She   
added, still smiling. Josh grinned and shrugged.   
"No one really has. We've been shot at, but we've never felt the power of   
a bullet ripping thr-" He started.  
"Don't remind me, thank you." KD interrupted. "Was there something you   
needed?" She asked.   
"Did you see the vote markup for nuke banning?" Josh inquired, turning   
serious.   
"You just handed it to me." She answered, holding up the file.  
"We can't win this, you know?" Josh remarked. KD sighed.  
"So I've been told, but I've never been one to believe anything I hear."   
She replied with a smirk.  
"You mean 'everything' you hear, right?" Josh asked with a weak grin.   
"Same difference." She retorted playfully as she studied the vote markup.   
It didn't look good. It didn't feel good. Her eyes scanned the numerous nay   
votes. "Jones of Massachusetts? That's got to be a mistake." She proclaimed   
suddenly. Josh shook his head.  
"Jones is a big defense guy. I'm not surprised." He retorted.  
"Damn bastard." She murmured.  
"He's not the only one. Kilborn, Davis, Stackhouse, Sugarbaker, Mathis,   
Lillienfield. The vote is against us, Kody. 57 to 43." Josh exclaimed.  
"There's still time, Jolly. 8 votes is gonna be a cinch." KD assured him.   
"Besides, I got Mathis in the palm of my hand. I'm probably the only   
person who ever has or ever will." Josh grinned and stood up.  
"If you insist. It's your time that's being wasted. I'll see ya at the   
staff meeting?" He asked as he moved to the door. KD glanced at him.  
"Yeah, sure." She replied softly. Josh raised an eyebrow and left the   
room. KD sighed and glanced at the list again. Suddenly she leaned forward,   
grabbed te phone handle and began to dial.

"Hey guys." Sam exclaimed as he entered the Oval office. The staff   
members who were currently in the room glanced at him, murmured some odd   
greeting and then returned to what they were doing. "Nice to see you too."   
The young man added before moving to sit down on one of the two couches,   
landing next to Toby.  
"Okay, let's get together here." Leo called, pulling the meeting to   
order. Leo glanced around and frowned. "Where's Katy?" He asked. Everyone   
glanced around and then shrugged urgently, already worried.  
"Toby, you know where KD is?" Jed asked.   
"No, I know she's here today though." Toby replied rising to his feet   
with a worried expression on his face.  
"You came in together?" Leo asked. Toby paused. He preferred that things   
between he and KD were kept relatively private, but right now he was worried   
so he didn't care. He nodded slightly.  
"Does anyone know where KD is?" CJ asked as she walked into the Oval   
office. Everyone glanced at her.  
"We were just wondering the same thing ourselves." Sam echoed as Josh   
stepped into the room.  
"What's going on?" He asked.   
"She disappeared again?" CJ asked.   
"Who?" Josh asked.  
"Apparently." Sam exclaimed.  
"What's going on?" Josh asked again.  
"She wouldn't do that. Not now." Toby insisted.  
"KD's missing, Josh." CJ answered finally.  
"I just talked to her, like, forty minutes ago. We were talking about the   
vote markup for nuke banning." Josh exclaimed.  
"I had a meeting with her twenty minutes ago but she didn't show up." CJ   
added. Toby shook his head.  
"She called me not too long ago. She sounded happy, upbeat." He   
exclaimed. Leo glanced at Jed.   
"Charlie, get in here!" The president called. Charlie leaned in the door.  
"Yes, sir?" He asked.   
"Get a hold of Gary and Matt. Tell them Troublemaker is missing and we   
need to find her." Jed ordered. Charlie frowned, paused and then nodded   
solemnly.   
"Yes sir." He replied softly and ducked out of the room.  
"Don't worry, Toby. We'll find her." Sam assured him.  
"Who's worried?" Toby retorted in an eerily calm voice.   
"Goddamn it, the girl gets released from the hospital three days ago and   
now she's missing. She begged us to let her come back to work and now look. I   
should have her radio-tagged. You say you were talking to her about nukes,   
Josh?" Jed asked suddenly.  
"Yeah, she's anti-testing, but you guys knew that." Josh affirmed.  
"Yeah. What'd you talk about?" Jed inquired.  
"The vote markup." Josh replied.  
"Work with that. Find her." Leo exclaimed.   
"What? How?" Josh retorted.  
"Just do it. CJ, check around. Maybe Danny or someone knows where he   
went. Someone call David in here." Leo called.   
"I'd bet Danny does know." CJ murmured as she watched Toby fall back into   
the couch.   
"Now, now. Don't be jealous, sis." Josh teased.  
"Get a life." CJ retorted. Josh shrugged.  
"There would be no point to that, now would there?" He exclaimed. CJ   
playfully slapped on the shoulder. David leaned in the door.  
"You called me, sir?" He asked nervously. The Oval office always meant   
business to him. No matter how many times he was called there, he was always   
apprehensive about coming in.   
"Where's your boss?" Jed asked.  
"What do you mean?" David returned.  
"Where's KD?" CJ clarified.  
"She's not here?" David asked with a frown.  
"Do you see her in here?" Toby snapped. David winced and shook his head.  
"Take it easy, Toby. We'll find her." Leo interrupted.  
"She left her office about ten minutes after she was done talking to Mr.   
Lyman. She said she had something important to take care of. I reminded her   
about this meeting and she said she'd remember." David explained slowly.   
Everyone nodded as they listened, not sure what the whole thing meant. They   
looked up as Charlie leaned into the room.  
"What is it, Charlie?" Jed asked.  
"Gary says that KD's jeep is gone." Charlie announced. Everyone glanced   
at each other.   
"Thank you Charlie." Jed exclaimed. Charlie nodded but didn't leave. "Who   
knows her cell phone number?" The President asked as he walked to the phone   
that was on his desk.  
"555-4713." Toby called. Jed nodded and dialed.  
"KD Brody." Her voice came through on the other line.  
"Damn it, kid, where are you??" Jed shouted into the phone.  
"295 east." She replied coolly before hanging up and tossing the phone on   
to the passenger seat. Jed growled and slammed down the phone.  
"She's on the 295 east. Where could she be going?" Jed snapped as he   
managed to catch himself from kicking the two hundred year old desk. Everyone   
glanced at each other.  
"Does this mean the meeting is canceled?" Sam asked.  
"No, we've got to get this done." Leo admitted. "The search is on   
though." He added. Toby nodded, trying to figure everything out, and then   
everyone else nodded too. David eased himself out the door and ran back to   
his desk to dial KD's cell, but she didn't pick up. He cursed and slammed the   
phone back down into the cradle. 

  
To Be Continued... . 

  

****

  


End file.
